Wheel driven vehicles typically are arranged with a pair of drive wheels positioned opposite each other adjacent opposite sides of the vehicle. The pair of drive wheels is typically driven by a common power source via a common drive train. The pair of drive wheels may be front wheels or rear wheels of the vehicle. When the vehicle is driven around a corner or along a curve, an outside drive wheel of the pair of drive wheels travels a longer distance than an inside drive wheel of the pair of drive wheels, which travels a shorter distance than the outside drive wheel. To accommodate the longer and the shorter distances simultaneously traveled by the opposite drive wheels, the common drive train typically includes a differential gear set.
In certain all-wheel-drive vehicles, all wheels of the vehicle are drive wheels powered by a common drive train. In certain vehicles, multiple pairs of drive wheel sets (e.g., dual wheels) are positioned opposite each other adjacent opposite sides of the vehicle. In such multi-wheel drive (e.g., multi-drive axle) vehicles, a drive train typically includes a differential gear set between each pair of drive wheels or drive wheel sets (e.g., a first pair of drive wheel sets and a second pair of drive wheel sets). As the first pair of drive wheel sets may have an average travel distance different from the second pair of drive wheel sets, a differential gear set may also be positioned between the first pair of drive wheel sets and the second pair of drive wheel sets (e.g., in a transfer case of the driveline).
Differential gear sets may be further used in other applications such as packaging machines, linkage arrangements, power dividers, etc.
Planetary gear sets may include one or more sun gears and one or more planet gears held in position by a carrier. The planet gears typically mesh with one or more of the sun gears. Certain planetary gear sets include a ring gear that is directly coupled to the carrier. Other planetary gear sets include a ring gear that meshes with the planet gears. Certain planetary gears sets may be arranged as differential gear sets. Certain planetary gear sets may be used in multi-speed transmissions.
Differential gear sets and/or planetary gear sets are often desired that are low in cost, are easily manufactured, include a low number of part numbers, are small in volume, are small in diameter, are narrow in width, are high in torque capacity, and/or are high in stiffness. The present disclosure satisfies these and other desires.